Naruto: Changing Time
by Naruto Son Of Chaos
Summary: ABONDONED!


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto, which belongs to Kishimoto, five minute sob fest; if I did Naruto would not have taken three quarters of the series to become a semi competent ninja.**

_**Warning: In this Naruto is a Senju because his mom was a granddaughter of the first, and Uchiha because his dad was the grandson of Madara. The Uzumaki had a bloodline only the Rikudo Sennin, Nagato and himself and the Founder of the Uzumaki unlocked, that's right, The Rinnegan (Samsara Eye). And the Namikaze Bloodline was the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God), which only the founder of the Namikaze, Naruto's Dad, the founder's Father and Naruto unlocked although only Naruto used it to its full potential. Naruto was also the Rokudaime after Tsunade elected him after waking from her coma though until the end only they knew. All this power+ Kurama and Bijuu mode+ Naruto= One badass motherfucker. Oh and I added an ability, when the E.M.S and Rinnegan are combined the user can control weather.**_

Chapter 1: Restart

A figure sighed as he gazed over the once beautiful land. Huge craters, mangled bodies, shattered trees and obliterated land was all that remained. The young Rokudaime Hokage (Sixth Fire Shadow), at the tender age of 17, glared at the figure across from him. He refused to call it a man. For, standing across from him was the cause of his pain. He chuckled painfully, "Looks like you lost, eh Obito-teme (bastard)?  
It snarled, "Shut up, Namikaze-Bakemono (Monster)! You ruined my plans for peace."  
Said Namikaze scoffed, "Fool, your plan would have never brought true peace to _Elementaru no kuni_ (Elemental Nations). It would have brought destruction. You underestimated the power of the combined bijuu (Tailed Beasts). You're just lucky you never got your hands on Kurama or you'd be dead."  
"No it wouldn't," He cackled, Naruto went on guard, or at least, as much as one could while missing an arm. The last time he cackled like that his Baa-Chan (Grandma) was killed. "It would bring PEACE!" Obito screamed hysterically as he charged the last of his chakra to his hand and it erupted in lightning. "**CHIDORI** (One thousand birds)!" Obito sprinted toward his opponent. Naruto face turned into a fierce glare of determination, _I'll finish him now_, he thought as he charged chakra to his hand. It soon became a maelstrom of chakra, and then made a bell like screech as it turned into Naruto's improved rasengan (Spiralling Sphere). "**Fuuton **(Wind release)**: Rasengan.**" The two jutsu (Technique) collided in an explosion of chakra. As the light died down you could see Obito in pieces. Naruto sighed, "What do I do now, Kurama?" He asked the bijuu in his head.  
_**Well, you could go back in time. **_Kurama offered.  
Naruto groaned, _Great you've gone nuts._  
_**HEY! I did not go nuts!**_ Kurama roared.  
Naruto blinked, _Really?_  
_**Yep.**_  
_Alright, let's go._  
_**Be warned all that is gonna happen is your memories and soul will merge with your past self, as will mine.**_  
_Okay, let's do it._  
_**Get ready, 3...2...1... NOW!**_ Then black.

Naruto groaned as he woke up, memories of the war flashing in his mind. He looked around and observed his surroundings. His apartment. He got up, stretched and went to the calendar and smirked. The day of his genin exam. He meditated and quickly went through his past self's memories, looking for any differences in the timeline. _Hmm, Sasuke-Teme has a sister? And her name is Hitomi? He isn't hell bent on revenge, well, he is, just doesn't have the 5 kilometre pole up his arse. Excellent._  
_**Good, maybe this time he won't join Orochimaru.**__  
Yeah._  
Naruto went to his closet and found only orange. He sighed and cast a henge (Transformation) upon himself as he jumped on the rooftops on the way to the Namikaze estate. He went in and got some clothes and weapons. He wore a fishnet shirt covered by a black jacket that was unzipped, black shinobi pants, black ninja sandals and a black trench coat with white flames licking the bottom. As for weapons he had two kunai pouches on each leg, a regular one and one for his tri pronged Hiraishin kunai. He also wore two hip pouches attached to a utility belt which had pouches for senbon, poison, explosive tags, flash tags and Fuuma Shuriken in an extended pouch. To finish it all off he had a chokuto on the back of his waist, sticking out of the trench coat, which was made from a chakra conducting material like all his weapons. So Naruto, judging himself ready he headed off to the academy.  
Hitomi Uchiha. One of the two survivors of the Uchiha Massacre. She had a nightmare where Sasuke-Niisan (Big Brother) went nukenin to gain the power to kill Itachi-Niisan, then getting killed by Naruto-Kun who was the Rokudaime and had an E.M.S (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan). Weird right? Anyway when she arrived at the academy she got the usual fanboys asking her out on a date. _Fanboys, *sigh* so annoying._ She also was hearing people talk about this really hot blonde in black and her curiosity was peaked. "Hey Hitomi." A familiar voice said. She smiled.  
"Hey Naruto-Kun," Turning around she saw something that made her blush a deep crimson. The blonde looked super-hot in black.  
**Naruto First Person: **  
Hitomi was blushing so hard I nearly laughed.  
**Third Person: **  
The two friends then walked in to the academy in silence. Naruto sat down and entered his mindscape. He woke in the familiar sewers. "Damn," He muttered. "Yo, Kurama, s'up"  
The fox sighed. "**Nothing, Naruto. So, what did you come into****your** **mindscape for?**"  
"Right, I wanted to ask you a question."  
"**You don't need to enter your mindscape for that.**"  
"I know, but I wanted to check if it was the sewers again." Closing his eyes he visualised a wonderful clearing. "Well, that worked." He said, stating the obvious. Kurama had an anime sweat drop on the back of his head. "Anyways, I wanted to know, since we merged our chakras with our past selves, can I use both the shroud forms and the tailed forms?"  
"**Hmm, let me check,**" Closing his eyes, Kurama sensed his chakra, and felt two. One filled with hate and anger and the other with calm and peace. "**Yeah you can, why?**"  
"Cause I figured it'd be useful, you know."  
"**True, now go, I need a nap.**" Rolling his eyes Naruto left his mindscape.  
"…uto? Naruto? Naruto?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's time to do the bunshin (clone), henge and Kawarimi (Spelling?) (Substitution)." Iruka said. Now _that _confused Naruto.  
"Wait, don't we do that last?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"So why are we doing it first?"  
"We're not."  
"Aren't we?"  
"You don't remember? You almost killed Sasuke in taijutsu, got a perfect score on the written and a perfect score on the throwing." Naruto sweatdropped.  
"Wow."  
"Anyway, moving on. Henge, "Naruto, without handsigns or words, transformed into a perfect Yondaime (Fourth), Iruka became suspicious when all that change was the hairstyle, clothes and whisker marks. Naruto changed back. "Now, Kawarimi," Mizuki then threw a punch at Naruto, only to hit himself. "Now, Bunshin," Naruto nodded, and again without seals or words he created three **kage bunshin** (Shadow clones). Iruka stared in awe, _solid clones_, he thought. Shaking out of his stupor, he passed Naruto and gave him a headband on a black cloth. "Congratulations, you pass. Come back in a week." Naruto Nodded and left to train.


End file.
